This invention relates to a portable device used with a driver information system.
Driver information systems, such as systems which provide route planning and guidance services to an operator of a vehicle, typically function in an autonomous manner using data stored in the vehicle or make use of a centralized server that the vehicle contacts over a wireless communication link such as using road-side beacons, a cellular telephone connection, an FM sideband channel, or a pager. Updating autonomous systems often requires replacement of its storage, such as replacing a CD-ROM. In systems that communicate with a centralized server, the amount of data that can be loaded into a vehicle is limited by the data rate of the wireless communication link with the centralized server.
Many people today make use of personal digital assistants (PDAs), which are small often general-purpose computers that are used to execute productivity applications and store data, such as personal contact databases. An owner of a PDA, who also makes use of a driver information system, may at times want to make use of guidance services of the driver information system to reach a location related to a record in the contact database in his or her PDA.
In a general aspect, the invention is a method for making use of a removable device, such as a PDA, cellphone or similar device, in conjunction with a driver information system. The removable device is brought to a vehicle and data in the removable device is transferred to the vehicle. This data can be data that is normally stored in the removable device, such as contact data, or it can be data that the operator has selected and loaded into the removable device for transport to the vehicle, for instance to update the vehicle information system. Data can also be transferred from the vehicle to external systems by transporting it in the removable device.
In one aspect, in general, the invention is a method for providing information to a driver information system in a vehicle. The method includes selecting information on an information source and then transferring the selected information onto a storage medium in a portable device. The portable device is then transported to the vehicle and communication is established between the portable device and the driver information system. The method then includes transferring the information from the storage medium in the portable device to the driver information system.
The method can include one or more of the following features.
Selecting the information includes selecting location-related information.
Selecting the location-related information includes specifying an itinerary.
Specifying the itinerary includes specifying a final destination.
Specifying the itinerary includes specifying one or more intermediate destinations.
Selecting the location-related information includes selecting road-map data related to the specified itinerary.
Selecting the location-related information includes selecting locations of points of interest related to the specified itinerary.
Selecting locations of points of interest includes identifying a class of points of interest.
Selecting the location-related information includes selecting advertising information
Selecting information on the information source includes providing a user profile and subsequently matching the information on the information source using the user profile.
The method further includes establishing a communication path over a public data network from the portable device to the information source, and transferring the selected information onto the storage medium includes transferring the selected information over the established communication path.
Establishing the communication path over the public data network includes establishing a communication path over a public Internet.
Transferring the information from the storage medium in the portable device to the driver information system includes transferring said information over a wireless data link.
The driver information system includes a docking station and transporting the portable device to the vehicle includes docking the portable device in the docking station.
In another aspect, in general, the invention is a method for vehicle navigation. The method includes coupling a portable device to an on-board computer. The portable device includes a storage device for holding travel-related information. A specification of a destination is accepted from a user. Travel-related information, including information related to the specified destination, is transferred from the portable device to the on-board computer. The method then includes guiding the user along a route to the specified destination.
The method can include one or more of the following features.
A graphical display on the portable device is controlled from the on-board computer.
Visual feedback is provided to the user while accepting the specification of the destination.
Visual feedback is provided while guiding the user along the route to the specified destination.
Accepting the specification of the destination includes accessing a database stored on the portable device.
Accessing the database stored on the portable device includes accessing address information in a personal contact database.
In another aspect, in general, the invention is a method for updating a driver information system in a vehicle. A portable device is coupled to an information source, and information from the information source is transferred to a storage device in the portable device. The portable device is transported to the vehicle and coupled to the driver information system. The driver information system is then updated using the information in the storage device in the portable device.
The method can include the feature that the storage device in the portable device has a limited capacity and the steps are repeated multiple times. The driver information system is thereby updated using a greater amount of information than can be stored in the portable device at one time.
In another aspect, in general, the invention is a method for retrieving data from a driver information system in a vehicle. The method includes coupling a portable device to the driver information system and transferring the data from the driver information system to a storage device in the portable device. The portable device is then transported from the vehicle to a destination of the data and the portable device is coupled to the destination of the data. The data is then transferred from the portable device to the destination of the data.
The transferred data can be vehicle diagnostic data.
The transferred data can be travel-related data
In another aspect, in general, the invention is a driver information system. The system includes an on-board computer, and a communication interface for removably coupling a portable device to the on-board computer. The on-board computer is programmed to access information stored in the portable device that is coupled to the on-board computer through the communication interface.
The system can include one or more of the following features.
The communication interface includes a wireless communication interface for communicating between the portable device and the on-board computer over a wireless communication channel.
The on-board computer is further programmed to display information on said portable device, and to accept user inputs from said portable device.
The on-board computer is further programmed to access navigation-related information on the portable device in response to user inputs for selecting a travel destination
The communication interface includes a mechanical docking station for accepting the portable device.
The communication interface includes configurable circuitry for adapting to communication with the portable device.
The mechanical docking station includes an adjustable portion for adapting to the portable device.
The invention has one or more of the following advantages:
Making use of data that is normally stored in an operator""s PDA allows an operator to easily specify a destination that corresponds to a contact record stored in the PDA.
Using the storage functionality of the removable device provides an efficient means of updating data in the vehicle without relying on limited data rate wireless connections.
The data transferred to the vehicle in the removable device can be personalized for the particular operator, and to a particular itinerary planned by the operator.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.